xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zecro Infinitum
"I won't forgive you for what happened years ago, Valund. I've trained to the point where most people can't follow, and it's about time you learned what you're up against." —Zecro to Valund in "First Encounter." Zecro is one of the '''Twin Protagonist' of the series. He is the middle child of Exodus and Aponia. He is also the older brother of Yazuni and younger brother of Raiza while being the cousin of Lavei. Like his father, Zecro has a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones and to become stronger. Nevertheless, Zecro fights alongside Team Syoran as the Leader of the group.'' History Rough Beginnings Enter the Prodigy Escape from Genesis Off to a New Start Fateful Decision Creation of Team Shinjin Prologue End: Real Training Starts Appearance Zecro has light blue short hair with green eyes. He wears an open-collar one-sleeved waistcoat with puffs on the edges and other arm rolled up. It is buttoned together at the top with an omnipotence attachment on it tucked all in his baggy knee-length trousers. He will have a long belt that falls down to his trousers. He would be wearing gold weighted wristbands on his arms. Zecro have a set of thin leg warmers on top of that he wears knee pads having shin guards on his legs. Zecro have a strap on his elbow with small wings engulfed from the sides. On his right leg, two white straps are suited on there. He wears a long bandanna attached above his head. On his left arm, he will wear black bandages, a light-colored circle representing Yang in his right shinguard, and a dark-colored crescent moon representing Yin in his left shinguard. Personality Zecro is a very devoted member of his tribe being respectful to the things that are created for him. He greatly valued the notion of "family" as seen when he swore not to let issues to destroy the relationship between his loved ones. He has a sense of humor and specifically enjoys sport fighting, having a good time, and training. He is serious and positive most of the time and when he encounters females, he is somewhat shy. He wants to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful fighters in series. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the mightiest fighters. Zecro is not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion either. Equipment Indefinite ''' It is an extremely organic destructive creative yet balanced heavy and supernatural absolute spirit weapon decorated in jewels using the power from the living dead also amorality and alive beings in the world. It always comes in handy; it will possess who ever touch it negating everything. The tool was able to cut through barriers, time and space, cut opponents without touching them by firing small bursts of energy, it can decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, sword, gauntlets, armor, gun, shield, satellite, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt, gunbai, or anything he wishes it to be. It is impossible to counter. It is said to assume any weapon's shape and use it like anyone, just like water. It can summon googolplex-Ian of deadly blows simultaneously. When the Indefinite is discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. It causes severe universal damage. It can create while destroy anything at will and raise humongous land mass. It is a being itself from its properties and power. It has its own transformations making itself able to form into a materialized guardian with spiritual armor. '''Niten Shrine The identity of the Niten Shrine is obscure; while no longer strong enough to keep Pandora away from the shrine; it can still express its blessing of demon extermination through its orbs of balance. This shrine uses the power that can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.), exact effects can be nearly anything Zecro, and his ancestors can think, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death. Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into animal that fits the offense, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, unsealing wounds, misshaped/inhuman offspring's and whole host of other effects. It opened all the Gates of Hell and Heaven, causing the surface to be much thicker with seethe, it could fire as, and when it likes. It is a fearsome opponent to defeat, having attacks that are sudden and possibly unlockable; it summons three purple homing energy spheres as well as three portable turrets. Rings of Affinty ' Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Zecro wielded unique rings, which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings, it could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Relationships Family * 'Aponia: She is Zecro's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brothers. Zecro would stand up for Yazuri at times when she tried to beat them, even taking the hits for him. He never was really bothered by her actions and didn't let it get to him. Later, him and his brothers devised a plan to go away from home on their own and out to see more of the world. Zecro and Zouka went on ahead, they battled their mother to escape and found out about the Pandora, Kyrozen and Eximus in battle. Yazuri showed up last when Eximus sealed himself away inside of the Pandora. Amaka had high expectations of her children and wanted them to be powerful due to their Aetherian Blood. This is not the reason Zecro aims for higher skill though. * Eximus: He is Zecro's father. He was also proud of his prodigy son, Zecro mastered and completed every type of training or mission assigned by his father, Zecro was given Indefinite by Eximus before he sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Zecro was frustrated by his father's death and so he decided to walk a path of balance with no more pain. * Yazuri: He is one of Zecro's closest relatives. The two live, eat and train together and have been inseparable since the two where born, Yazuri usually goes along with all of Zecro's ideas sometimes overly doing it just to irritate him for the fun of it. They care deeply for each other and will often risk their own safety to help each other. In addition, Yazuri looks up to Zecro sometimes, even if it compromises his safety yet at the same time the they share a competitive relationship. They carry a strong bond and have always been there truly for each other. Zecro and Yazuri would do anything in order to protect each other. * Zouka: He is Zecro and Yazuri's Older Brother and their teacher when they were children. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Lowell, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Tenjin was there to protect Yazuri and Zecro every time they got into trouble. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Sacra Lunaris. Mentor * Kazen: He was Zecro's teacher and the most important person in his life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, and how to use Indefinite to its greatest extent. He is the reason Zecro is skilled with the use of Indefinite. The sword style that Zecro learned was the Omniscient Sword Style, meaning the All Knowing Sword Style used for excellent defensive skills and high speed slashes. Kazen's death had a serious impact on his life. Friends & Allies * Rei: Zecro met up with her on the first day at the Academy, surprised yet slightly annoyed at how his brother had met her but never mentioned anything to him about her. Later once, most of the members were recruited and Rei was the last member to join, after everyone joined they spoke of their past to each other and came up with the group name Shinjin which means Clear-Minded to take their mindset away from the depression, sadness, and anger of the past by looking forward to the future. * Violet Shadow: Zecro met her when he first entered the Divine Academy, he sometimes is skeptical of her cruel sense of humor, he thinks Yazuri might be the cause of her sadistic style since his brother tends to do similar things. Either Yazuri or Zecro protects her from Akitaka sometimes whenever he makes an appearance. * Tabitha Kanue: She is another friend he met on the first day of school, She is the Leader of the Judo Club and a prodigy, she trained Zecro when he entered the Judo Club showing him many different forms of grapples and attacks. Eventually because of Tabitha's training he became a Red Belt in Judo. Tabitha has a bad habit of randomly kicking others far distances or into people/objects. Sometimes when she tries to kick him he puts Yazuri in the way or dodges her kick to irritate her more. * Dex: Him and Dex are good friends, they both seem to look at the world from similar points of view, knowing that peace is out there if one can take the time to grasp it. They sometimes attack in a synchronized rush so it is obvious that the two make a pretty good duo when fighting an common enemy. * Amethyst: She went to the same Kendo class along with Violet and Yazuri. Zecro watched as Yazuri sparred with both Violet and Amethyst at the same time winning against them both just by using a training sword which immediately earned her respect, Zecro complimented her efforts as well by giving her some pep talk, she requested to join the Shinjin and was given the rank Captain due to her battle skills. They seem to get along casually and work together as a team. * Karmine: He thinks of Zecro as a cool guy because of his playful attitude and kind heart, him and Zecro do joke around sometimes. They are able to performed well synchronized attacks and Karmine seems to be Zecro's closest friend since they are both similar in a few ways. to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. The number of spirits sharing Zecro's body can differ under various circumstances. The spirits take up residence in the Zecro's sub-conscious mind. He gets extra physical strength, mental protection, magical powers, and more energy. His spirits will gladly aid the Zecro while others might seek to take complete control of his body. Enemies * Kyrozen: Zecro has a never ending grudge against Kyrozen, promising to kill him for the death of his father and for the attack on Genesis. Zecro has killed or crushed every enemy sent by Kyrozen after him. The whole purpose of the Shinjin group is to find Kyrozen and kill him, as the Leader of the Shinjin group, his priority is his comrades safety and Kyrozen's imminent death. * Shoki: He is the counterpart of Zecro and is from the 2nd Universe. Unlike Akasha, Shoki is willing to listen to reason and doesn't entirely feel the need to fight unless someone challenges him, his brother, or the Shinjin. Shoki bears hatred towards Zecro because he sees him as a much weaker and naive version of himself since Zecro loves to fight just to fight. The two are rivals and just like with Akasha and Yazuri, it only took a matter of seconds before the two engaged in a full power battle. Oracle *Ammo: This is Zecro's avatar, he was born before him and when they fuse into one being they become the embodiment of balance itself. The Spirit of all things and King of the Spirits within the Ordeal of Spirits capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the "three''' lights" the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Zecro is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. ''Skills'' |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#e7f3e8; text-align:left;" | Burnshock Blitz |- || | Linked - (Partner) || (Attribute) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:right;" | * |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#e7f3e8; text-align:left;" | Combination Domination |- || | Linked - (Partner) || (Attribute) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:right;" | * |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#e7f3e8; text-align:left;" | '''Element Infinity |- || | Linked - (Partner) || (Attribute) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:right;" | * |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#e7f3e8; text-align:left;" | [[]] |- || | Linked - (Partner) || (Attribute) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:right;" | * (Description) |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#e7f3e8; text-align:left;" | [[]] |- || | Linked - (Partner) || (Attribute) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:right;" | * (Description) |} Cosmic Push - He has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes manipulating his opponent throwing them through mutiple portals with a series of kicks. He alters reality createing holes in time and space that connect multiple dimensions together ending his attack by crushing them into ash. Psionic Magnitude - Zecro uses psionics possessing his opponent removing its soul and absorbing it as energy. Solar Buster - Mass Planetarium - He physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of the planet he is on into a sun burning his opponent to death. Purified Crusade - Zecro removes all evil in his opponent. Flame Expansion - Zecro raises up his fingers covering his opponent in explosive never ending flames. Rabbit Fist - Zecro infuses his arms with energy delivering a powerful uppercut to his opponet following with a power packed straight punch with his right arm then another with left. Endless Kick - Zecro throws a energy infused kick to his opponets face so strong he lifted himself into the air then following with a downward kick to there chest then he continues to the same over and over until his opponent is destroyed into nothingness. Dimiutive Rush - Zecro sends a powerful orb of energy at his opponent breaking their nervous system touching every pressure point leaving his opponet vulerable by a explosion of negative like energy. Granular Rocket - Zecro moves his left hand back powering up a energy orb then disappears, at a blinding speed it reappears in right as he smacks his opponent into a atmoic explosion of power. Machine Gun Outburst - Zecro engulfs two energy spheres into his hands making them huge tons of force he rushes to his opponet throwing mutiple smacks with both arms over and over then does a backflip blasting them rapidly until the energy spheres run out. Noble Decree - Zecro grasp his right hand launching it back infusing it with darkness he throws it at his opponents head knocking it back following with a straight punch that blows out his opponents bone structure then throwing another devistating left hook finishing kicking his opponent into the air. Ego Extinction - Zecro teleports his opponent into a dimension where the gravity is very high. He opens his left hand infront of his opponet surrounding them with energy balls then throwing a shot to his stomach ensuing with a knee to his face then teleporting away from him finishing his attack powering his opponent with a stream of energy. Heavenly Shuffle - He manipulates his opponet breaking there nervous system throwing them into the air juggling them with a nonstop energy explosion. God Flash - Zecro raises his hands to his sides creating two different coloured energy spheres, orange on his left and yellow on his right. He then put his hands together, the two energy spheres will spin around his hand before combining into one and firing at his opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Classes Throughout the Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth Series Zecro trained with many deity and grew up in the Divine Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person. This is a list of classes that he was able to gain. Master Mystical Martial Artist: Zecro is greatly skilled in most forms of Martial Arts and is able to defeat the other students who challenge him at the dojo. He is skilled in hand to hand, this is shown when he is seen fighting with martial arts and elemental control. In the training facility under the Divine Academy. Master Adapter: Zecro easily mastered all his classes therefore he only enrolled in them for short periods of time getting training from every teacher at the Divine Acadmey. He has a wide-range of powerful internal and external attacks that he was able to get from each class's training. Zecro was so useful he was asked by many people of Sacra Lunaris as a employee but he decline them all saying that he only works as a freelancer. Power & Abilities No enemy has been able to injure him in any way because he doesn't allow himself to be contacted in anyway. Zecro's power is that his body is far beyond godly limits, allowing him to achieve astounding feats. His power is so tremoundous that he can destroy mutiple universes with a single cough. He grows stronger every day without even having to train or when training he doesn't have to use much effort at all. He has a vareity of skills so that he never runs out of creativity. The origin of his power mysterious and unclear. Omnimortality - * Cannot age. * Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. * User will not have any wounds and injuries. * Immortality applies to body, spirit, mind and soul, rendering the user truly "omnipotent". * Power is divine, so it cannot be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. * User can transition exist in state of unbirth, dead or alive * User can also exist outside or inside of everything * Be immune to superpower manipulation-based powers * Cannot erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers * Can be infertible but not loose ability * Cannot be sealed from anything was never alive to begin with. * Mortality cannot negate because it stays in a state of both of postivity and negativity. * Its existence cannot be erased because aetherian are immune, they can also undo effects and make everything reappear. * Mortality cannot be manipulated if so it will reverse the target and instantly take their life. Enigma His Enigma is Omnipotence. Zecro is able to draw power from anything and everything. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. From everything, possibly unlocking abilities of all and everything enhancing his existing powers. Transformations * Primary Absolution Zecro can gain access to this full potential also being able to push his hidden strength and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. All his attributes and utilization efficiency to a higher echelon of power. He has control over distinct elements that dragons have. Zecro can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize his draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. * Supreme Absolution ''' ''"Freedom''"' - The hue in his eye changes color by emotion frequently. He is able to possess an unlimited supply of power. Zecro is able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Zecro gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of his own species. '''"Omni" - He can apply such force to their bare feet that he can use them as cutting weapons. He is able to create anything and everything from nothing. Zecro can create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the alpha law. He possesses the full comprehension of the universe. "Potence" - His power is immune to all altercations; he has the absolute condition having ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect and much more. He can restore everything back to their natural state. Zecro's adrenaline and stamina to the point he is able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. He possesses powers so great he can affect entire universes. Zecro can replicate all powers. He can rewrite the laws of reality without limit. "Matrix" He can control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. He can create, control, and delete powers on an infinite level. He can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. He uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control life force. Zecro can control all possibilities and completely erase any kind of existence. He can kill all life at once, manipulate all forms of magic, negate as well as nullify everything, invent anything with varying capabilities. Zecro can manipulate the origin of all that is. He can break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. He is invincible. Zecro are one with all minds. Zecro is one with all and everything. Brawling Method Zecro's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Zecro can make an even match against anyone. He can adapt and quickly evolve just like but also can bend rules and manipulate logic as well as manipulating probability to anything he wish to etc they can do anything they wish to and care less. This allows them to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment, and achieve mind-boggling feats as if it was a normal thing, whether they are battle-related or mundane tasks. He has such perfection with his brawling he can rearrange opponents body parts around with a single touch. Power Zecro's power is interminable. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Zecro to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more energy he builds up. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be his flaw. it is that his power is TOO massive that it can tear through space and time itself and negate people's abilities around him. Zecro is one of the rare entities like brother Yazuni capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. Zecro is in absolute balance within oneself and the cosmos, and be able to understand on how everything is and must be to keep things in order. He can become the living embodiment of balance and stability and gain the ability by finding the perfect balance in one's mind, body, soul, and life. He can control and combine opposing forces at once like darkness and light, heaven and hell, existence and nothingness, creation and destruction. Quotes ' “You are blind of the difference between light and darkness because the two go hand in hand, one cannot erase the other. I believe in alliances. I learned that you could make a bond with other people and avoid conflict. Forming a team makes a union, one that cannot be broken so easily!” "I am amazed by the fact that you think you can beat me and how you stand with courage but I have to end this now to continue on making my dream a reality.” “Lafayette, you are a close relative of mine. However, you are nothing to me, just a waste of life that will completely disappear after I defeat you and destroy you. I refuse to let you destroy anymore it is over now. Bring it on. I will erase you from history!” "You can't get everything you desire in life but it is possible to reach your goal through enough hard work and determination. The more fun you have in life the more you will learn that everything you wanted, you already had. In the realms we have been in, there is always balance. There is no winning or losing to me everyone is equal. I now know what I was destined to do, protect this world and the peace the people look for.” "Lafayette's territory was a worth a lot but its mine now. He does not like chaos or destruction yet at the same time he wishes for balance through those two ways of life. He is not a man to me I mostly consider him as nothing more than a lowly beast. He killed my mother now, but it is time for him to join her in the afterlife. I will give it to him. The chaos and destruction he seeks will be directed at him. He will lead to his own self-destruction in the end. What he needs to understand is destruction isn’t pointless but there isn't any peace at all, there must always be balance.” "Blackmailing people to do what you want isn't going to get you far; you’re not possessing me nor putting me in anyone else’s place. My mother told me something before she became crazy and I will never forget what was said, “You reap what you sow.” Once long ago, you gave peace and harmony among others but stopped because you could not get what you wanted. You take your hatred out on people that have not even harmed you and still want to do so. I can't let this go on for any longer, it’s about time that you felt the pain that all those that have fallen felt while you slaughtered them carelessly!” "You freed people from their own fate but in a negative way. I am a chicken. However, you see this chicken became smarter and stronger than you did. Playtime is over prepare to be erased!" "Without teamwork we can't get anywhere that is why we can land these successful team attacks. That is one of the specialty of the Shinjin Brothers and it is the most important thing to me. The leader of the Shinjin Team.” “Want to repeat that, hmm? Nah that is what I thought, even if you did say what I thought you said I could not careless but I thank you. You really have me flattered here but I must decline because I'm too cool, too cool for you!" "Let me ask you something, has a prick like yourself ever tasted terror? Well you are about to witness first hand true terror!" That is what I thought. Silly bitch, do you really think that you can destroy the bond between my brother and me? "Fresh out of your mother's bedroom and didn't break a sweat…what a loss. I’m sure she will miss the time I gave her.” “You’re a waste of time. It’s over you idiot, did you really think that you could destroy the bond between my brother and I?" "My, what do we have here? Oh yes, a pathetic crybaby who leaves a night light on before he goes to sleep!" “What’s up, you're the one who started this game, and now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying it when you were injuring all my partners. The game just begun because now it’s my turn!” “I think you've got me mistaken for someone else, you want to know my last request? It is that you do not let your guard down in our battle during the next life. *Zecro runs the person through with indefinite* I continue to push myself to harder every day and become a true hero to others." “You ready now come on, prepare to witness a power that has not been seen for hundreds of eons. It will be the last time you see it!" “People are like board games, my father told me while the time he was alive. You throw yourself in the direction of your own choosing. People have freedom because they earned it and fought for it. Everyone’s life stories and backgrounds are different but have a key element, but no matter how small or big the choice you made is, at the very least, you can throw yourself away for giving up. It is not fate or destiny. It’s the choice you made.” “You can I get your attention. You can feel the rhythm, when you hold your hand against your chest. It belongs to no one but yourself. It is our pulse, yours and mine. This is what brings us to the truth and not agony. It is what proves that we are living beings itself. Follow your instincts. The answer is already there for you. Everything you have spent your life looking for has always been in there. *Zecro points to his heart.* Once you find peace you’ll understand what I mean better." “There is no such thing as perfection in this universe or any other one. That may sound cliché. The average person admiresperfection and seeks to obtain it. However, what is the point of achieving perfection if it does not exist? Do you know what that means? To some people including me, perfection only brings despair anything more. That’s what makes life so damn beautiful.” "Everything has a beginning and an end. Life is just a cycle of starts and stops. There are ends we do not desire, but they are necessary, we have to face them everywhere we go. It is what being alive all is about." "I always thought that life was about standing your ground and motivating others, no matter how strong the power was. Nevertheless, going with the flow is not so bad after all either. As long as it takes you forward, witness my true potential." "Everything happens for a reason that is why we get stronger. The daily tragedies and misfortunes are all meaningful events but I fight through it and ignore it. I release it with tears, you can call me a baby for it, but we were all one before therefore I am irritated by what you stated about my mother. Even if my mother was not the friendly, parent when I grew up she was still there and I loved her for that! With that in mind, there probably is not any meaningless misfortune." "Get up and come at me bro. Come on. At least, you have limbs unlike my people right here to do it. You want to know what is important. It is to face your fear and walk the path repeatedly until it has been demolished from your brain." "Let me ask you what I call the change of mind. How is it that you can give up so easily after this battle? Earlier was barking so much earlier trying to immediate them? I cannot understand that… selfish attitude of yours! It is bad luck! I have no choice to make you pay! You won't be catching your breath any longer, people who passively accept their fate…because no one knows their future, least of all me, so I don’t dare put things off because I know the people I trust can do it without being forced to. I have to do what I can to become who I am, while I can still do it to be this phenomenal person, so…I will be kicking and screaming through all this damn pain that you created, until the very end until your gone and wiped out of my atmosphere. You don't deserve to live." "You can sit their quietly with all the hatred you have for no reason and be forever gone out of this world, or you can get your shit together and use revolution!" "If he rips, my limbs off I will eat it. If he rips my soul out, I will eat it! If he rips, my courage out me will eat it! Everything he gives me must be absorbed in order for both of us to win. However, I do call effort upon this duel because I tried my hardest, in the result it matters. It looks like paranoid but it cannot stop me from this void were in right now. If my life ends I died trying for the least of it, I will not let you do it!" "Having so much power and abilities that is used in a fight is not just about who won. Even if my attempts are pathetic and comical, and even if I am covered in the mud of my defeat, if I can keep fighting and look up at the sky as I lie on the ground that alone is proof of true strength!" ''I won't forgive you for what happened years ago, Valund. I've trained to the point where most people can't follow, and it's about time you learned what you're up against." Kills List Battles Zecro vs Yazuri '''Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Apex Tribe Category:Master Weapon Combatant